The Four, All Grown Up
by 100precentgeek
Summary: Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel. Met when they were younger and find each other when they have grown up. The come together to defeat to bad guy and save the world, but how have they changed sense they last saw each other? is it for better or for worst? T for safe (will have normal cannon ships)
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"This is a prologue and is kinda poorly written so bare with me. I have plans for this story. I promise./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPrologue part 1 - Merida/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"spanJack the winter spirit was soaring high above the tree. Where he was? He wasn't sure. The forest was vast underneath him. He continued to soar without purpose, lightly frost the trees as he went. Another thing he was unsure about was how long he had been soaring. It seemed like hours. br /After a few more minutes of flying, he spotted a soft glow ahead and speed towards it. He came upon a large castle. Judging by the way it was built, jack guessed he was in Scotland. He had been around for a long time and had learned to identify where he was based on the way buildings looked. br /The castle was very large and made is stone. There were small bands of light the streamed through tiny windows on the wall. Jack came to a stop and Lander in front of the castle gates. The gates were large and made of wood. There were two touches burning on each side and two guards were standing casually in front of the gates. He walked up to the gates and to no surprise, the guards didn't see him. He walked over so he was standing right in front of them. br /"Hey!" He shouted "HEYYY!" Still no response from the guards. "Figures" Jack said. He shrugged it off but it stung a little that they couldn't see him but he had gotten used to it by now. Although sense becoming a guardian, a lot more people had started to believe in him, but there were still a lot who didn' /He flew over the castle and landed in the courtyard. Not much was going on. A few maids were milling about, bringing out jugs and platters of food to get ready for a feast. He continued to explore the castle and headed towards a staircase on the right. He walk up the stairs and down a long hallway. He heard cries from a room on the left and looked in. He say three little cribs with babies in them and a women with long brown hair tending to them. She cooed them to go back to sleep. Jack smiled at the sight and continued down the hall. He found several rooms that were filled with furs and weapons. He heard more sounds coming from another room on the right. Peering in, he saw a young girl of maybe 6 with wild red hair and a blue dress. She had a Wooden sword in her hand and was viciously attacking her bed post. She continued to attack with velocity when she stepped on the hem of her dress and tumbled off her bed. She dissolved in a fit of giggle. Jack gave a small laugh at the girl and smiled. Suddenly she looked up and locked eyes with him. Jack stopped laughing and starred at /"Who are you?" She askedbr /"Me? Wait what? You can see me?" Jack ask. He couldn't believe it. This little girl could see him! He did a mini victory dance in his mind. The girl giggle and lunged at him with her sword. br /"Yah!" She giggled while swinging her sword wildly in his direction. He dodged her attack, a smile spread across his face. br /"Who's there!" He laughed as she swung again at him. He created a snowball in his hand and lobbed it at the girl. She intercepted it mid air with her sword, chopping it in half. Snow exploded all around her, coving her from head to toe. The two played for about an hour before the little girl started to get tired. She flopped down on the floor, wet with snow. Her cheeks were red from the cold and from laughing so much. Jack sat down next to /"What's you name?" He ask. She looked at /"My names Merida!" She said happily. br /"Do you know who I am?" She gave him a strange look. br /"Uh yah! Your Jack Frost!" She giggled again and lifted her sword but it was heavy as her eyelids started to droop. Jack could tell she was really tired from their fight. His heart was warned from the knowledge that she knew who he was. He scooped her up in his arms and carried over to her bed. She swung her sword one more time at him. He caught the sword and held it under his arm. He made a 'you got me' face and stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled again before yawning. He placed her on her bed and brought the blanket up over her. She fell asleep quickly. Jack backed away toward the window. He looked back at the little red head asleep in her bed. He was still smiling. He called to the wind and flew out the window. br /spanspan-/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"spanhopefully not too bad. I apologize if my punctuation is poor. I know my use of capitalization is really bad. But I hope y'all liked it. more to come. also, I am really bad at uploading on time, so I will probably just upload a bunch of chapters at once periodically rather than one each week or whatever. Sorry if that's inconvenient. I'm also really bad at not finishing my stories so if it seems like I haven't written in a while. please give me a message and It will give me a boost to finish the story. I'm sorry I get caught up in things. babbling. /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

another prologue coming your way.

**Prologue part 2 - Rapunzel **

Jack was flying over the water when he came across and island. In the heart of the island was a large palace. There was a long bridge that connected the island to a land mass that spread out in different directions. Jack landed on the bridge. It was night but the palace was lit up with glowing lights. Jack ran along the bridge, dragging his staff behind him creating frost patterns. He team the entire length of the bridge then walked through the town. He frosted the windows and created furies that swirled in the air. He reached The base of the palace and leaped from spire to spire, setting a layer of ice. Once he had brought winter to the kingdom he headed out to the forest. He soared above the trees, icing them in frost.  
As he flew, he passed by something that was sticking out of the forest. He backpedaled and found that it was a tower. He swooped down lower to get a better view. He noticed that the tower only had one window. He could hear singing coming from within the tower. He flew over to the side of the window and peered In.  
Inside, he was an older women with black hair. She was brushing the long golden hair of a young girl. While she brushed she sang a song;

_Flower, gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

As she sung, the young girls hair glowed. Jack watched with growing interest as a wave of energy emitted from her hair, washing over the older women and making her look younger. He couldn't believe what he had just witness! The little girls hair just made that lady younger! Jack had become so engrossed in what was going on in the room that he didn't seem to notice that he was standing in full view. He only realized when the older lady looked out the window. However, she didn't see him but the younger girl did. She let out a loud gasp. Jack quickly put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet. The little girl quickly covered her mouth and nodded in understanding. The lady spun around to face her.  
"Rapunzel, what's wrong dear?" She asked.  
"Oh um... Nothing mother. I was uh..." Jack motioned for her to keep going. The lady spun again to look out the window but saw nothing. She turned back to the child. "...I was uh..."  
"Oh Rapunzel dear, you know how I feel about mumbling! Speak up!" The lady said with force. Jack was starting to dislike her.  
"Uh, I was wonder what we are going to have for dinner?" The girl, who Jack figured was named Rapunzel, asked.  
"Was that so hard? Well dear, I haven't decided yet. I think will have Rosemary soup. I'm going out to gather the herbs we need. I'll be back soon." The lady walked over to Rapunzel and kisses her on the top of her head. "I love you very much."  
"I love you more."  
"I love you most" the lady finished. She then quickly gathered her supplies and prepared to leave. Rapunzel gathered her long hair and hooked it on a hook outside the window that Jack hasn't noticed. She let it tumble to the ground. Her hair was so long that I could reach the ground from the top of the tower! Jack had seen a lot of things but this was crazy! He watched in amazement and Rapunzel lowered the lady down to the ground and the pulled up her hair. As soon as all that was done and the lady had left, she turned to jack.  
"Who are you?" She ask suspiciously. "And more importantly, why couldn't my mother see you?" Oh that was her mother? Jack thought to himself. Strange.  
"My name is Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter and you can only see me if you believe in me, witch I'm questing your mother dose not?" Rapunzel shook her head.  
"Wow Jack Frost! I used to read stories about you when I was little!" Jack smiled  
"When you were little? How old are you know?" He asked. She looked little still to him.  
" I'm 8!" She said with a sense of pride in her voice.  
"What are you doing up in this tower?" Jack asked. He was curious.  
"Well I really shouldn't say, but mother says its to keep me safe". Jack was becoming suspicious about Rapunzel's mother. Her methods where somewhat questionable.  
"Safe from what?"  
"From bad things"  
"Like what?"  
"Bad people"  
"Oh i see" Jack said.  
"But it's not that bad, I like it here." Jack could tell. Most of the walls where painted with beautiful paintings and drawings.  
"Your quite the artist." Jack inquired.  
"Thank you! Wanna see a picture I did yesterday!" Rapunzel asked excitedly  
"Of course!" Jack replied. He spent the next hour with Rapunzel looking over her paintings and laughing until Rapunzel's mother retuned with dinner. Jack decided it was time to eave but her hoped that he could return someday and visit. He waved goodbye to Rapunzel while her mother's back was turned. She gave a small wave back. He then jumped out the window and continued to fly through the night. 

these are actually really short. I'm sorry guys. Also I know my speech is awkward but they are little and I'm bad at it so ya.


	3. Chapter 3

anddd last one...well...

**Prologue part 3 - Hiccup**

A few weeks after he meet Rapunzel, Jack found himself flying over the water. He once again came across an island. This one was, however, nothing like the one that Rapunzel lived on. It was more like Merida's home but slightly different. Jack guessed it was Viking. Jack would fly by here many times, bring cold weather but he had never stopped on this island before.  
Jack smiled at the thought of exploring a new land. He circled around the island a few times before landing on the docks. He made his way up towards the center of the island. It was early morning and the people of the village were still asleep. Jack was walking casually through the village when he saw something dart out of the corner of his eye. Jack turned to face it and was just in time to see a flash of green disappear around a corner. He followed the movement and saw a young boy in green make his way to a large building on a hill. The boy darted inside. Jack followed with curiosity. He reached the large doors to the building and opened them a crack. Inside he was the young boy sitting at a table writing something. Jack opened the door more and slipped in. The boy didn't notice and continued writing. Jack walked up to the boy's side.  
"Watcha got there?" The boy looked up and jumped. His reaction causing a similar one to happen to Jack. He was slightly taken back that this boy could see him.  
"Ah, nothing." The boy said quickly. "Who are you?"  
"My names Jack. Jack Frost."  
"You mean like Jack Frost from the stories?"  
"Yeah! I guess, that's me!" Jack said excitedly. There were stories about him? "I'm surprised you can see me, because, uh, usually only people who believe in me and see me and that's usually little kids. You look a little old to believe in Stories. -Not that I'm complaining! But uh, how old are you?" Jack said, slightly flustered.  
"I'm 10. Yeah I guess I'm a little old, but when you live in a place like Berk where it snows 9 months out of the year how can you not believe in Jack Frost?" The boy said blatantly.  
"What's your name?" Jack asked  
"Hiccup" said the boy  
"Strange name."  
"I know. I get that a lot." Hiccup said in a sort of deflated tone.  
"Well watcha working on here?" Jack asked, hoping to divert the conversation a bit. Hiccup leaned back to let jack have a look at what he was drawing. It looked like some sort of wheel barrow catapult.  
"It's a work in progress." Hiccup said. "You see we have this sort of, dragon problem-" Jack eyes widened. He had never seen a dragon before! He didn't even know they existed. "-and I don't really have the best luck when it comes to dragons, or anything really. So I was hoping that this would help me catch a dragon." Jack took a long look at the boy. He seemed smart. Hiccup was very small and skinny, much like him. Hiccup also seemed like he could use a confidence booster, and if catching a dragon was it then Jack wouldn't stand in his way.  
"Sounds like it could work!" Jack said enthusiastically. Hiccup's eyes lit up with hope.  
"Thanks!" Hiccup then continued to discuss his plans to catch a dragon with Jack until the other people of the village started to get up and come into the hall. Eventually, hiccup finished and Jack wished him good luck with his plan. Hiccup smiled and thanked Jack. He then gathered up his supplies and started to make his way back to the village center. Jack caught the wind and continued on his way.

that one was really short. Ps. Hiccup is my favorite so he may be the center of attention a lot. Also this will relate to the second movie. #hiccupturnsexy


	4. Chapter 4

ok. a lot of prologues. But I want the main story to be them all together so im trying just to quickly cover them meeting.

**Prologue part 4 - Meeting**

Long ago, there was a large meeting of leaders to discuss what to be done about an impending war within the country. The leaders and there family's had all come together to discuss the issue. They were all convened at a great hall on neutral territory in Corona. As the leaders talked, the families were free to roam the village.  
Merida was incredibly bored. She was listen to her dad talk to some other people about something that was really boring. She was only 10 years old and had the attention span of a gold fish. She scanned the room for something to do. She locked eyes with a boy who was a little bit older that she was. She gave him a wave and he waved back. The boy was sitting next to a very large man who reminded her a lot of her father. She looked back at the boy and could tell that he also wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. She was getting tired of listening to the adults so she decided to go look around. She grabbed her Wooden sword and walked out the large doors to the castle. She found her self in the middle of a kingdom that was decorated with purple banners. She made her way done to the center of the kingdom. She looked up and admired the decoration of the kingdom when she noticed that someone was watching her. She turned around and found herself looking at the boy from the big meeting. She walked up to him with a set expression.  
"Why are you following me?" She held her wooden sword up to his face. The boy, a bit taken back by her bluntness replied,  
"I wasn't trying to follow you! I just was wondering what you are up to because I was so bored and-"  
"That's okay I forgive you!" Merida said happily. Taking away her sword from his face. "Hey, what's your name?"  
"Um, I'm hiccup."  
"Oh, hi hiccup! I'm Merida. I'm 10 and a half. " Hiccup smiled.  
"Uh, well I'm 14 and 3/4?" She giggled in repose. He was happy to have made a friend.  
"Hey wanna go exploring?" Merida asked?  
"Sure!" Replied Hiccup.  
They walked for a while through the kingdom then they discovered a long bridge. Merida was very energetic for someone so young.  
"So Merida, where are you from?" Hiccup asked with curiosity.  
"I'm from DunBroch!" Hiccup had absolutely no idea where that was. "It's in Scotland." Merida explained after seeing hiccups confused face. "Where do you live?"  
"I live on an island called Berk"  
"Oh I've heard of there! That's where the dragons live!" Hiccup nodded. The dragons were a bit of a touch subject with him. "Have you ever seen a dragon? Have you ever touched a dragon? How fast do the dragons fly? What color are they? Where-"  
"Um I'm not sure but I think that they-" Merida had already lost interest. They had reached the end of the bridge and the beginning of a forest. Merida had immediately charged head first into the dense woods. Hiccup was close behind her.  
"Um, Merida? Do you know where we are going?"  
"Nope!" Merida continued to trek through the woods. Hiccup continued to follow her to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. They soon reached a clearing and Merida seemed at a lost as to where to go. She sat down in the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes. A few seconds passed.  
"Uh... Merida? What are you-"  
"Shhhhhh!" Merida motioned for hiccup to be quiet and sit beside her. Hiccup let out a sign and flopped down next to her.  
"Merida." He whispered. "What are we doing?" Merida took a minuet to answer.  
"We are waiting for the wisps." She said with her eyes still shut. He was sure that she had lost it when a moment later he saw a little blue figure appear by a curtain of vines. "There!" Shouted Merida. She quickly got up and went thought the curtain to the other side. Hiccup hesitated. This little girl was crazy, but he couldn't let her go alone. Hiccup followed her through the vines.  
They found themselves in a clearing. About 300 feet from the curtain of vines was a large tower. Hiccup and Merida both stared in awe.  
"Wow!" Merida exclaimed. She raced over to the foot of the tower.  
"Merida! What are you doing?!" Hiccup ran after her.  
"Hellllloooo! Anyone up there?" Merida called up to the tower.

Rapunzel was finishing up one of her favorite paintings when she though she heard something. Frightened, she grabbed her frying pan and slowly walked to the window. She heard a voice.  
"Merida, maybe we should go." It was a male voice.  
"Don't be a baby Hiccup!" Another voice responded. This one female. There were two people who were outside her tower! What did they want? Why were they here? How did they find her? So many questions raced through her head. She came to a conclusion to speak to the voice.  
She slowly walk closer towards the window and stuck her head out.  
"Hello?" She called down. Below she could see a skinny boy with brown hair in a green tunic and a girl with wild red hair in a blue dress. The red head looked up.  
"Hi!" A smile on her face. "What are you doing up there?"  
"I live here." Rapunzel replied.  
"Wow!" She turned to the boy next to her and whispered something. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Rapunzel!"  
"I'm Merida and this is Hiccup." Hiccup waved. Rapunzel though that was a funny name. "Wanna come down and play with us?"  
Rapunzel had never met someone before. Her mother had warned her but this girl didn't seem mean. She had never been outside her tower before and was nervous. She decided it would be best not to, even though she really wanted to. Also she wasn't even sure how to get down!  
"Yes! But I don't know how to get down." Rapunzel said sadly.  
"That's okay! We can come up!" Rapunzel then watched as both hiccup and Merida tried to scale the tower. Hiccup gave up after a few minutes and sat in the grass to watch Merida. Merida continued to try.  
After a while she turned to Hiccup who was still watching her.  
"This is hopeless!" She plopped down next to him. "There is no way to get up and no way for her to come down." Hiccup thought for a moment.  
"What if there was a way for us to play without going up the tower?"  
"How would we do that?" Hiccup had a plan.  
"Rapunzel!" He shouted up the her. Rapunzel stuck her head out the window once again.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have some string and two cups?"  
"Yes I do, but-"  
"Punch a hole in the bottom of the cups and put the string through." Rapunzel did this. "Now tie a knot on the end of the string and toss down one of the cups."  
Rapunzel did as he asked and tossed down one cup. She held the other cup in her hand. String from the end of her cup was attached to the end of the other cup. Merida caught the cup that Rapunzel had thrown down. The string between them tightened.  
"Now what?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Hold it up to your ear!" She held the cup to her ear. "Hello rapunzel." She quickly took the cup away from her ear and stared at it. It sounded Like hiccup was right there! She could hear him! She held the cup up to her ear again.  
"Just speak into the cup and we can hear you" Rapunzel put the cup to her mouth.  
"Hello?" She then put the back to her ear.  
"Hi rapunzel!" This time it was Merida.  
They continued to talk for almost 2 hours. Merida and hiccup would switch off talking. They got to know each other and shared secrets. By the time they were done, they knew each other better than anyone else did.  
After they were done, Hiccup and Merida returned to the meeting with their parents. When the meeting was over, they waved goodbye and both went on there separate ways.

boom. they met. yay now moving on to the good stuff. sorry some peoples names are not capitalized. Nad the meeting is lame but oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

oh real story starts now. oh man that last one was long

**Chapter 1**

Jack was bored. Jack was almost never bored. This was a rare occasion. Jamie was away at camp with a lot of his neighborhood friends and the other guardians where busy doing their jobs. Christmas had just passed and Easter was coming around the corner. Unlike the other guardians, Jack didn't have a palace or workshop to stay in. He was a nomad. Drifting aimlessly through the wind.  
Currently he was in Maine. It was a Tuesday afternoon and not much was going on. The children were still in school and the parents at work. Jack was flying lazily over a town when he thought he saw something move below. He swooped down to check it out. Nothing. That's strange. He thought. Jack continued to look around when he swore he saw something else move in the corner of his eye. He spun around to face it. He managed to catch a quick glimpse. He saw a small wisp of darkness disappear quickly into the shadows. Suddenly he didn't feel alone. He became extremely aware of how empty the streets where and how alone he was. He griped his staff and raised it higher. Jack prepared himself to fight.  
Nothing happened. The tension in the air suddenly deflated as the school bell rang for the children to be released from class. Jack leaped up on top of the nearest building and surveyed the scene below. Mother seemed out of the ordinary. There was no black sand residue any where, so it couldn't have been pitch. Or could it?

-

really short im sorry but I didn't know what else to write so im leaving its here because I have a big question I want input on.

-Who should the Villain be?

made up?

pitch?

Alvin, Daguar, (HTTYD baddies)

Gothel?

Mordue? (sorry for poor spelling)

combination of villains?

I would love imput. Im thinking of a plan but haven't formed it yet and I am open to ideas.

THANKS SO MUCHHHHH 3


End file.
